Dark Big
by xyzpet
Summary: This just isn't Big's day. Or Knuckles', or Sonic's, or Tails', or anybody's for that matter. Except Charmy, he's having a great time.
1. Where's froggy?

**Hello everyone I have thought of a new idea for a story, please don't copy. If you do I'll tell Big you took Froggy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Dark Big, because he's a version of Big I made up, and the chief. (By the way his name is Chief.)**

**Chapter 1: Where's froggy?**

Big was upset. He couldn't find Froggy anywhere. Now it's not like this doesn't happen everyday, I mean really Big is always looking for Froggy, right? But no, today was different. He had been searching all day and still hadn't found him. He had searched everywhere to no avail. He went into town calling out the familiar name.

"FROGGY! FROGGY! WHERE ARE YOU FROGGY!" Big yelled.

"Augh! It's Big! Shut the doors and lock the windows!" A random lady yelled running in circles.

"Have you seen Froggy?" Big asked her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The lady yelled running away.

"Okay, I'll follow." Big said chasing after her, thinking she would lead him to froggy.

"HELP ME!" The lady yelled.

Sonic got there before she finished her sentence.

"Would've got here sooner but I had to finish my chili dogs. All 20 of them," Sonic said.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled. He had given up on following the deranged woman. "FROGGY!"

"Stop right there, Big." Sonic said holding out his hand as Big walked towards him.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled as he walked right over him.

That's when the police showed up.

"Stop right there, Big!" The chief yelled through his megaphone. "You are charged with terrorizing random ladies and trampling Sonic the Hedgehog! Put your hands in the air if you know what's good for you!"

"Have you seen Froggy?" Big asked walking closer.

"Alright, men, open fire!" The chief yelled.

Big really didn't like today: he couldn't find Froggy, a random dude yelled at him, and now a dozen people were shooting at him. Now, normally, he didn't care about a thing. He rarely was violent, on purpose at least, but he'd had enough for one day.

"What in the world?" The chief said, watching as Big grew about two feet bigger and his fur turned black. Energy radiated from him and he opened his mouth and yelled...

"**FROGGY!**" his voice was considerably deeper and he roared the name over and over as he stomped down the street smashing everything in his way. "**FROGGY!**"

"Retreat!" The chief said screaming like a little girl as he dropped the megaphone and ran away.

"Wow," was all Sonic had to say. "Well I guess I better go find Froggy before Big destroys the city."

**RR**


	2. Rounding up the team

**Disclaimer: I own the people not. With the exception of Dark Big and Chief.**

**Chapter 2: Rounding up the Team**

Sonic dashed towards Tails' house in Mystic Ruins. When he got there, he threw open the door and said: "Hey, Tails?"

"What, Sonic?" he asked.

"Big is rampaging the city."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, so I need your help to find Froggy."

"Ooookay...?"

"Well, come on little buddy!"

The pair hopped into the X-Tornado and flew off.

"Why don't we get Knuckles? He's good at finding stuff," Tails suggested.

"Great idea, little buddy," Sonic said.

They landed on Angel Island, only to be greeted by a giant boulder narrowly missing the plane.

Sonic hopped out and yelled: "Hey! What's your problem?!"

"Last time you showed up, I lost my digging claws!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that," Sonic said. "Anyways, Big is terrorizing the city and we need your help finding Froggy."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, that's what Tails said."

"Uh-huh. So basically you want me to leave Angel Island unguarded to help you find that stupid frog?"

"Well... yeah," Tails answered.

"No."

"Ah, come on, Knucks. Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cher-" was as far as Sonic got before Knuckles lost it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

"You don't have to yell."

"I am surrounded by idiots." Knuckles grumbled under his breath.

"Well, bye Knucks," Sonic said, hopping into the X tornado.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on Tails."

The duo got in the plane and flew away. As soon as they were off the Island Tails asked: "Are we really giving up that easy?"

"No way little buddy, no way."

It was the middle of the night and no one in their right mind was up and about. Except Knuckles.

"He's got to go to sleep sometime," Sonic said, exasperated. (To explain why Sonic was awake, I did say only those in their right mind.)

"It won't be long now," Tails said, noticing Knuckles continued yawning. (Once again in their right mind, I mean he's following Sonic's plan for Pete's sake.)

"Finally," said Sonic, watching the snoring Knuckles "Go, go, go."

The two of them sneaked over to Knuckles and prepared to lift him up when his eyes jerked open and he jumped up and said: "Ah ha! I knew you wouldn't give up so easily!"

"Darn, you caught us."

"Yes, yes, I did."

All of a sudden a rock fell down and hit Knuckles head with a loud thunk knocking him unconscious.

"I got him guys," said Vector.

**_Flashback_**

_"There's no way we can get him," Tails said._

_"No way we can get him alone," Sonic said._

_The X-Tornado landed in front of a small house. The house of the famous detectives the Chaotix. Sonic and Tails went inside knowing that it would be helpful to have detectives since they were looking for a lost object._

_"Hey there, Sonic," Vector said._

_"''Sup, Vector," Sonic replied._

_"What brings you here?"_

_"Business."_

_"What kind?"_

_"Well... Big is destroying the city."_

_"WHAT?!" all three chaotix yelled._

_"That's what Tails and Knuckles said," Sonic said to himself. "Anyway, we need your help finding Froggy."_

_"Oh. So how much we talking."_

_"A fourth of what town hall gives us for saving the city."_

_"Deal."_

_"Oh ,by the way, we also need help getting Knuckles to join are team."_

_"It'll cost extra."_

_"How much?"_

_"Half of what the town hall pays you."_

_"Deal."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"So anyone else we'll need?" Vector asked.

"No!" Sonic said hurriedly.

"Yes," Tails said "We'll need Amy."

"NO!" Sonic cried.

**Do you like? I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. RR.**


	3. Amy

**Once again this is me (I HATE THAT SONG) and I'm writing a story. guess what I'm a poet, and I didn't know it. I can make a rhyme any time. Like... uhhhhh... ummmmm... I like bubble gum. HA! I made a rhyme on the spot, but don't ask me to make another... Please.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT (jumps away from FBI dude) YOU CAN'T DO THIS I HAVE A DISCLAIMER! (By the way, I don't own the FBI either.) HELP ME! Well actually I own Dark Big and Chief. (FBI agents drag me towards helicopter) NO WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT... wait I'll have full time access to a brand new hi-tech computer with the best internet around... I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU SHOULD TAKE ME AWAY! I ADMIT TO EVERYTHING! (This is humor, I don't want trouble with the FBI.)**

**Chapter 3: Amy**

"Tails don't do this to me!" Sonic wailed "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am Sonic, but you know we'll need Amy." Tails replied

"Why, Why do we need her?!" Sonic asked, practically sobbing.

"For my safety." Tails answered "Last time we didn't invite her she nearly tore my head off! Of course she couldn't very well hurt you seeing as she's in love, and attacking Knuckles isn't the best idea. I mean she would be hitting a brick wall with a rubber hammer if she got Knuckles upset. So yes she's coming."

"Have mercy, please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled (You see it has been about ten minutes since they dragged his unconscious body on the plane, their at about 20,000 feet, and Tails and Sonic have been like this the whole time, so Knuckles is awake. I don't know how being at 20,000 feet has anything to do with it but hey, I'm just random like that.)

In the back of the plane, basically hanging from the tail of the plane seeing as it's a two seater and Sonic is riding the wing, no one could hear Charmy, Espio, and Vector talking. They could barely hear themselves. (Jet engines, duh.)

"Vector I can't believe you tricked Sonic like that!" Espio shouted.

"What!?" Vector shouted back

"I said I can't believe you tricked Sonic like that!" Espio answered.

"Um yeah... what are you talking about?!"

"You know, you said half of what town hall pays for getting Knuckles!"

"Yeah, so?!"

"We get 1/4 of it for coming, and 1/2 of it for getting Knuckles to make a grand total of 3/4 of the money!"

"You're right! I can't believe it! Er.. I mean, yeah I planned that all along!"

"WHOOHOO!" Charmy yelled for no apparent reason.

"Why do you always do that?!" Vector asked, covering his hands with his ears.

"Don't you need your hands to hold on?!" Charmy asked.

"Oh, yeah. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Vector screamed, falling from the plane.

"Typical." Espio said to himself, putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't you need your hands to hold on to?!" Charmy asked.

"No I have a very fine wire that I attached to the plane to hold me on." Espio answered.

"Hey guys!" Tails yelled "Were about to take a dive down to save Vector! Hold on tight!"

"You said it was a very fine wire right?!" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, so what!" Espio answered.

"Here we go!" Tails yelled, sending the plane into a nosedive.

"Oh shuriken!" Espio yelled as his fine wire snapped. "AHHHHH, oh who am I kidding!" He yelled, throwing a grappling hook at the plane, it missed and wrapped around Charmy tying up his wings.

"Wait, don't I need wings to fly... AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" Charmy yelled plummeting towards certain doom

"Charmy you're still holding the tail!" Espio yelled.

"Oh yeah, right!" Charmy said with great relief "My bad."

"Let me help you guys up." Vector said having been saved from certain doom. (Real certain doom, not like Charmy's certain doom.)

Finally after several more incidents, including, but not limited to, Sonic falling off the plane, Tails falling asleep (He took some headache medication and didn't read the side effects.), Knuckles almost smashing the plane in anger. Charmy singing (Yes, that is an incident.), and Sonic getting bored (Now that really is an incident on a small plane), they made it to Amy's house. With Sonic holding his leg and begging for mercy all the way Tails walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Ditto. He knocked one more time... and Amy opened the-not really I'm just kidding.

"Well I guess she's not home." Tails said walking away.

"YES!" Sonic yelled. Big mistake. (Pun intended.)

Inside Amy Rose was sleeping and having pleasant dreams about Sonic and her on a date. That's when the knocking started. She just wanted whoever it was to stop and go away. She hadn't had such a good rest in a long time. Then she heard a voice. "Sonic!" she screamed in delight jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Then she dashed to the front door as fast as she could. She opened the door to see Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and the Chaotix walking away from her house and towards the X-Tornado. She ran to catch up and yelled: "Sonic! Wait for me!" She leaped up into Sonic's arms, who instinctively caught her.

"Oh Sonic." Amy said.

"Uh, hi Amy." Sonic said to Amy cautiously, setting her down on the ground.

"Oh Sonic I knew you'd come for me." Amy replied.

"Yeah um well... Big is terrorizing the city and I need your help finding Froggy."

"You need my help? Sonic needs my help! Wait, WHAT?!"

"Why does everybody say that." Sonic called out to the sky, there was no reply. "Anyway yes, will you-" was as far as Sonic got before Amy wrapped her arms around his neck saying: "Yes, yes, of course I'll help you Sonic."

When Sonic looked into her eyes he saw the deep love she had for him, he kept getting deeper and deeper into her eyes and...

"WHALADINBALINGDONG!" Charmy yelled for no apparent reason.

Sonic snapped out of it.

"Charmy! Why do you ruin everything!" Amy yelled, chasing the demented bee around her yard with her hammer. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Charmy yelled over his shoulder.

"That bee has a death wish." Tails said.

"As long as it's not me he's bothering I'm fine." Knuckles said.

At that exact moment Charmy came over and started asking Knuckles random questions.

"Why do you guard that hunk of green stuff on Angel Island, I mean I like shiny stuff but not that much. And why do your gloves have pointy things on them, or are those part of your hand. If they're part of your hand why don't your gloves rip. And what's with your fur, I mean it's like ten feet long." Charmy started.

"Let's start with the second question." Knuckles said calmly, "I'M GONNA HIT YOU AND YOU DECIDE WETHER OR NOT THEY'RE ATTACHED TO MY HAND!"

"I don't think that would work." Charmy said.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Knuckles yelled punching at Charmy.

"Oh I get it, were playing tag." Charmy stated happily.

Knuckles pulled back his hand to strike... At the exact same moment Amy finally caught up with Charmy and raised her hammer... Charmy easily flew over both of their attacks, and they ended up hitting each other.

"CHARMY!" they yelled in unison.

"I guess you're both it!" Charmy said flying away laughing happily.

"Yeah he's got a death wish." Sonic said.

**Do you guys think it's funny? Charmy is quite the loony, I wish I was as crazy as him, I try though, I try... RR**


	4. Shadow

**Sorry I took so long to make this. LIke a whole week! I was kinda tied up at the FBI headquarters. Turns out I only got to use the computer in the helicopter. I got a review telling me to do this. I have no idea how this will work out. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I ownist them, and everything else except for Dark Big and Chief, not. I don't own, nor am I affiliated with the FBI. I talk of them for humor. Not for jail time. CHARMY IS AWESOME!**

**Chapter 4: Shadow, the ultimate lifeform. (Hey I wrote a song about that once.)**

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, throwing said object at a SWAT BOT. (I use all caps for them, so what?)

"You'll never win!" Eggman yelled for the ten millionth time. (I think he's just saying that to encourage himself.)

"You're wrong Eggman!" Shadow said one more time, ripping apart another SWAT BOT with a spin dash.

"Am not!" Eggman countered intelligently.

"Are too!" Shadow countered brilliantly.

"Am not!" Eggman said angrily.

"Are too!" Shadow said, stopping his attack to argue with Eggman.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NUH-UH!" Eggman said with enthusiasm.

"UH-HUH!" Shadow said with even more enthusiasm.

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

That's how the two were when Sonic and the rest arrived.

"What are you two doing?!" Sonic asked.

"Uuuuhhhh... fighting?" Shadow answered.

"Like two year olds! What's gotten into you two!" Amy said.

"Well I ate Cherrios for breakfast-" Eggman started.

"Not what you ate!" Amy yelled.

"Uh, Sonic, having Shadow along would be helpful. Maybe we should use this as leverage." Tails told Sonic.

"Okay little buddy." Sonic said "Hey Shadow! Big lost Froggy and turned into a giant monster destroying the town and we need your help to find froggy!"

"WHAT?!" Shadow yelled back.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!" Sonic yelled up to the heavens again. Still no answer. "So will you come with?!"

"No!" Shadow called up from the ground. (The X-Tornado was still in the air, that's why they keep yelling. Same with Shadow and Eggman.)

"Fine, then we'll just go tell everyone about what just happened." Sonic said.

"Really, that's it. You're not going to come up with some elaborate plan to force me to come with. Like grab me in my sleep or something?!" Shadow asked.

"Vector hit me over the head with a rock while I was talking to Sonic. I'd just go now." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, by the way, where do I sit?" Shadow asked. (at this point in time after getting Amy, Sonic was on the left wing, Knuckles was on the right, Chaotix on the tail, Amy in the passenger seat, and Tails in the drivers seat.)

"Uuuuh..." Sonic said.

All of a sudden a semi-truck fell out of the sky, crushing the X-Tornado.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

"Well duh, we're the main characters. Besides this story is rated K." Knuckles said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Uuuh... I don't know." Knuckles admitted.

"Well, I guess we search on foot." Tails said, looking at the X-Tornado, his eyes watering up.

"You care way to much about that hunk of junk." Shadow said, causing Tails to burst into tears.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled, chasing Shadow around with her hammer.

"YAY! More tag!" Charmy yelled, flying around erratically.

"That reminds me." Knuckles said "CHARMY!" He yelled, chasing after Charmy.

"HORRAY!" Charmy yelled flying away.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said, walking over to Sonic, having crushed Shadow's head in. (Not really, she just hit him really hard.)

"Hey Amy." Sonic said casually, avoiding looking at her after what happened last time.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" Amy asked, lifting his head up.

"Well..." Sonic started, then he melted into her eyes. They were so deep, Deep, deep, deep.

"Hahaha!" Bokkun laughed "Hey Knuckles, you can't catch a little bug? Hahaha!"

Sonic snapped out of it once again.

"BOKKUN!" Amy yelled, turning on Bokkun.

"Uh-oh." Bokkun said, flying for his life.

"GET BACK HERE!" Amy yelled, chasing after him.

"Well this is just great." Sonic said.

**There. Did I do well? Did I do poorly? Did I fall off my chair in the middle of typing this? Please people RR.**


	5. Chapter 6, I mean 5

**IT IS TIME TO GET RANDOM! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHOHOHOHOHAHAHE! (*Dodges tomato*) Fine I'll get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Over the rainbow in a magical land... I actually own this stuff. But in this life I don't own anything except my OCs. :-(-:**

**Chapter 6, I mean 5: RANDOM POINTLESS UNPLOT RELATED STUFF!**

At this point in time Charmy was singing the gummy bear song while being chased by Knuckles, Amy was throwing hammers at Bokkun, Tails was crying over the remains of the X-Tornado, Shadow was conked out on the ground, and Sonic was trying to get the team together. Or maybe he's just eating chili dogs. Eggman saw this and decided to make his move. Calling one last nuh-uh over his shoulder for good measure he flew off to get a robot to take over the world with. One question I have for him. Why always bring the robot to Sonic and company? Why not take over a different area first, build more robots, use any chaos emeralds there, then attack Sonic. Really it would be a lot easier. Anyway back to more important stuff, being completely random and crazy. Sonic finally finished his chili dogs when, suddenly, a chili dog cart appeared in front of him. Sonic wasted a nano second staring before grabbing a dozen and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Charmy!" Knuckles yelled, still trying to catch the crazy bee.

"What?" Charmy said, stopping and turning around to face Knuckles.

"What do you mean what?" Knuckles asked, skidding to a stop inches from Charmy.

"You said my name, remember?" Charmy said.

"That's because I'm angry at you and I'm chasing you." Knuckles said.

"That makes no sense. Why yell my name?" Charmy said.

"I, I don't know." Knuckles said, sitting down and thinking about it.

"Me either." Charmy said, sitting next to him.

Meanwhile over by Amy...

"I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU BOKKUN!" Amy yelled.

"You don't have to yell." Bokkun said.

"Oh, sorry." Amy said "I'm gonna destroy you."

"That's better." Bokkun said.

"Okay, now run." Amy said, preparing to hit Bokkun.

"AHH!" Bokkun exclaimed, flying away.

"Get back here."

"No way."

"I shall destroy you Bokkun."

"Fine, but please don't make it hurt." Bokkun pleaded, coming to a stop.

"What do you mean, please don't make it hurt?"

"I mean, please don't make it hurt."

"Okay then..."

"Here's my will." Bokkun said, handing Amy a tv. "Please give this to Eggman."

"Okay." Amy agreed, taking the tv "Now die."

She lifted her hammer up to the skies and brought it down quickly and fiercely... BOOM! The tv exploded, knocking her backwards. She landed on the ground and skidded a few feet, then got up.

"Hahaha!" Bokkun laughed, flying away.

"BOKKUN!" Amy yelled after him. She threw a hammer, but alas he was to far away.

"Why yell his name?" Charmy asked her.

"Why?" Knuckles repeated.

"I don't really know." Amy said, sitting down by the duo to think with them.

Suddenly Steve appeared. Steve from Minecraft to be exact. Steve surrounded the "sleeping" Shadow with TNT blocks and placed a redstone torch nearby. Then he ran. The TNT went off with a very loud BOOM! Shadow hit a random stone column nearby and woke with a start.

"OW!" He yelped, rubbing his aching head. "Amy you are so overreactive."

"OVERREACTIVE!?" Amy yelled, jumping up, her eyes turning black "WE'LL SEE WHO'S OVERREACTIVE!"

"AHHH!" Shadow yelled, running off.

After watching the two run around in circles for a few minutes, Sonic finally decided to help out Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called.

"What?!" Shadow called back.

"Do you want the last chili dog?!" Sonic asked.

"NO WAY, THOSE THINGS ARE GROSS!" Shadow yelled.

"Don't have to be rude." Sonic said, stuffing the last chili dog in his mouth.

"YEAH DON'T BE RUDE!" Amy said, swinging her hammer at Shadow's head. Luckily for me, and Shadow of course, she missed. Otherwise I would've had to raise the rating to T. "SHADOW!"

"WHY DO YOU YELL HIS NAME?!" Charmy called out.

"Oh, yeah." Amy said, rejoining them in quiet thought.

"Why do you yell his name?" Sonic asked, also walking over to the group.

"Why am I still here?" Shadow asked, before turning to leave.

"Because of the whole Eggman and you fighting thing." Amy reminded him.

"*sigh*" Shadow sighed, before joining the group of wonderers.

"Why?" asked Charmy.

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"WHY, WHY?!" Tails asked/screamed/sobbed.

"Why me?" Shadow asked.

**Why? And what in the world is going on anyway? What will happen next? What is going on in the city? Will Tails ever stop crying? Will I ever stop asking questions? Do you know? Will we ever find out what is going on? Will I ever make sense, or cents? Will you review? Find out in the next time on... RANDOM POINTLESS UNPLOT RELATED STUFF?!**


	6. Longest chapter yet

**Hello world! I've recently been kinda not writing this. So I decided to write some more!**

**Disclaimer: DO THE CHICKEN DANCE! (Tried it, still don't own anything but OCs, and whatever I have in my room. Also a few other things.)**

**Chapter I can't remember...: Sonic does something for once**

When we last left Sonic and company (I didn't know Sonic owned a company.) they were sitting in thought, but that was quite a while back. (Like 3 minutes ago!) So by then Charmy had figured it all out, maybe we should go back and find out what happened.

_*FLASHBACK OF FLASHINESS, INSTEAD OF THAT STUPID RIPPLE THING*_

_"AHA!" Sonic yelled, jumping to his feet._

_"WHAT?!" yelled everyone. (Except Tails)_

_"I just figured out the purpose of life!" Sonic said._

_"Oh." everyone said._

_"Doesn't anyone want to know?" Sonic asked._

_"SHHH!" shhhed Amy._

_"Wow, they're really deep in thought. Oh well, I can tell myself." Sonic said "Guess what Self, I just figured out the purpose of life is! Amazing, what is it?! The purpose of life is... TO EAT CHILI DOGS!" Sonic declared, grabbing at where he had left the last chili dog. "WHERE'S THE PURPOSE OF MY LIFE!" Sonic shouted, finding nothing there._

_"You already ate it stupid." Shadow said._

_"Oh, yeah... Hey Self I think something is wrong with Shadow, he thinks my name is stupid." Sonic whispered to Self "It must be stressing him out to think so hard." Self whispered back._

_"AHA!" Charmy yelled jumping up._

_"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. (Still except Tails)_

_"The reason you yell at them is because..." Charmy started, leaning down to whisper it "pst pst pst pst pst." He whispered very quietly._

_"Uhh, yeah sure. As long as we can go do something besides sit here." Shadow said._

_*END OF FLASHBACK... WITH FIREWORKS!*_

Over by Sonic and company there was lots of yelling going on, so Tails finally decided to stop crying and do something besides cry about a stupid plane, jet, robot, thing.

"HEY!" Tails yelled.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR DOING SO! By the way would you like to by a potato?" said .

Ehem, as I was saying, Tails decided to stop crying. He walked over to Sonic and people not cool enough to get their names in the name of the company (What, the company had to have a name.) and brought order to the company.

"IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA START CRYING AGAIN!" Tails screamed, sadly it fell on deaf ears. (Just be glad you aren't within a hundred mile radius of them or you would be to.)

"AHHH MY EARS!" Came a cry from a far away man who looks kinda like a ladybug if you take off the legs, flying in a very annoying flying thing that could fly.

Luckily one person did hear it, Shadow the ultimate rude person who keeps getting beat up by a pink hedgehog.

"HEY!" Shadow yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" shouted .

Anyway Shadow heard it and decided he didn't want more crying so he said: "Tails, have a megaphone."

Tails didn't hear him though, although he did see the megaphone and grabbed it before saying: "SHUTUP!" (plus extra exclamation marks for megaphone.)

Everyone went quiet...

"Would you like to be assistant manager? I could use some help running the company." Sonic offered.

"What are you talking about, what company?" Tails said, spinning left and right.

"You know, Sonic and people not cool enough to get their names in the name of the company." Sonic said "Why does he keep spinning around? the company is right here." He whispered to Self "He must of snapped too." Self answered back.

"Who are you talking to?" Tails asked.

"Uhh, no one. No one at all." Sonic said hurriedly "Don't worry, I won't let them find out about you Self." Sonic whispered over his shoulder "Thanks buddy." Self said.

"Uh... okay then." Tails said.

"Can we go save the town now?" Amy asked.

"IMPROPER GRAMMAR!" called out a voice.

"What?" Amy asked.

"The voice is right, you're supposed to say may, not can." said the annoying ladybug guy in the annoyinger flying thing.

"Dr. Eggman?" Knuckles asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just give me a sec." Dr. Eggman said as a pack of robots ran over and measured the group of people who aren't really people but animals. "Goodbye." Eggman called to them as he flew away.

"Bye, I guess?" said Amy.

Just for the sake of long boring details let's just say that they finally decided to go to a random jungle that has no name, or RJTHNN.

"Froggy?!" Called the group. "Froggy?!"

"Ribbit... ribbit." called a voice.

"Froggy!" They shouted, dashing towards the voice.

"AHH!" cried Tails as he tripped over root and tumbled into a large pit.

"Ah man, really Tails?" Shadow said.

"Well I guess someone should go get him." Sonic said.

"I'll go." volunteered Knuckles.

"Okay, we'll use this vine as a rope." Sonic said, grabbing a random vine.

Amy, Sonic, and Shadow lowered Knuckles into the pit ever so slowly til he got about halfway down.

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!" Knuckles yelled.

"Okay." Sonic called back.

"Do you see anything?" Amy asked once he had almost got to the bottom.

"No, it's kinda dark down here." Knuckles called back.

"Okay." Amy called, tossing a flashlight in the pit.

They heard a thump and Knuckles crying out in pain and another thump as he hit the bottom.

"Are you okay?" Amy called.

"No, not really. What's in that flashlight, Sonic's lunch?" Knuckles called out.

"No, just batteries." Amy said.

The group up top heard him mutter something about idiots and being surrounded.

"Oh no! He's surrounded! There must be an army down there! Or worse, water." Sonic said, pacing worriedly.

"I know what you mean." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Hey Sonic, whatcha doing?" Tails asked.

"Oh, we just lowered Knuckles down to save Tails Self." Sonic answered.

"Uh, my name's Tails, not Self." Tails said.

"TAILS!" Sonic said "Uh I wasn't talking to anyone, just you, I mean... wait, how did you get out?"

"What do you think." Tails said pointing at his twin tails.

"Ohh, you climbed out using your tails." Sonic said.

"Hey Shadow, I'm with you on this one." Tails whispered to Shadow.

"Hey guys pull Knuckles out." Sonic said.

"I'm good." Knuckles said.

"How did you get out?!" Sonic asked in wonderment.

"Uh, hello." Knuckles said, pointing to his fist and the knuckles on it.

"Oh, so you spun your arms around and flew out." Sonic said.

"Can we just go now?" Vector asked.

"After we find that frog." Amy said.

"Well, while you guys played get the flying fox out of the large pit, I sent Espio and Charmy to get the frog." Vector said.

"And?" Sonic asked.

"It was some crazy old man ribbiting like a frog. Espio said.

"Well that's what we get for looking in a RJTHNN." Charmy said.

"A what?" Amy asked.

"You know, a RJTHNN. A random jungle that has no name. Didn't we make that clear at that beginning of the chapter?" Charmy said.

"The what?" Sonic asked.

"So this is why they have schools on Earth." Charmy said.

"On what?" Everyone asked.

"Don't you guys know anything?!" Charmy said. "Whatever happened to all your memories of Sonic X?"

"Sonic what?" Everyone asked.

"CAN YOU NOT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I JUST SAID!" Charmy yelled.

"Remember what?" Everyone asked.

"Oh good, that's what I just said." Charmy said.

"This chapter's getting kind of long. Can we hurry this up?" Sonic said.

"What are y-

**The end of chapter. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. If you need me I'll be in a RJTHNN.**


	7. What's going on in town?

**Hello.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this disclaimer, not the characters but the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 7: What's going on in town?**

When we last left the town Big had just turned into Dark Big and started rampaging around town, looking for Froggy.

"**FROGGY!**"Dark Big yelled.

"What do we do Chief?" asked a random police officer named Dehr.

"Uh, well we... shoot it again?" said Chief.

"Onkey-donkey boss." Dehr said.

"What?" asked Chief.

"What?" Dehr said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said what."

"No, before that."

"Oh, well if you think I said before that than that's what I said."

"NO! I mean what did you say before you said what."

"I said that's."

"NO! BEFORE THE OTHER WHAT!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Tell the men to just shoot it again."

"Shoot what?"

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe I'm talking about that empty coke can over there." Chief said, pointing towards said coke can.

"MEN OPEN FIRE ON THE COKE CAN!" Dehr yelled as the other officers shot it into nothingness.

"STOP THE STORY!"

"WHO DARES BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?!" said.

"MILES PROWER!" yelled Tails.

"You again? I thought I told you not to do that."

"Why shouldn't I, it's not like you ever did anything about last time."

"Oh didn't I? How do you think the X-tornado got hit by a semi-truck?"

"WHAT?! YOU DID THAT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"But I'm . You can't defeat me."

"You're who? Never mind. I just wanted to say that you can't shoot something into nothingness. The Law of The Conservation of Matter says that-"

"Oh shut up, no one cares."

"Fine Mr. I'm so cool that I can do anything."

"WHY YOU!"

"Bye."

"He is so in trouble. START THE STORY!"

"YOU IDIOT! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Chief yelled angrily "Just fire at the giant monster attacking the city."

"Onkey-Donkey boss. FIRE AT THE GIANT MONSTER ATTACKING THE CITY!" Dehr yelled.

The brave police officers shot at Dark Big, but alas it was to no avail.

"**FROGGY!**"Dark Big shouted, coming closer and closer.

"Well we tried. RUN!" Chief screamed.

"AHHHHH!" all the officers screamed, running away. Except one.

"DIE ELMO, DIE!" Dehr yelled, intent on obeying his orders to fire at the monster attacking the city. Sadly on a nearby tv screen in a department store's window Dorthy was imagining Elmo as Godzilla. "YOU SHALL NOT DESTROY THIS CITY!" he yelled, tossing a water ballon at it. (It's the closest thing he had to a grenade, and it looked a lot like one, and with his brains...) ZZT! The tv short circuited, and smoke poured from it. "YES!" he shouted, running off to tell his boss that he had saved the city.

"**FROGGY!**" Dark Big yelled again.

"Um, Mr. giant black cat, would you mind helping me find my spectacles?" an elderly old woman asked.

"**SPECTACLES?!**" he shouted.

"Yes, I seem to have misplaced them."

"**YOU HELP BIG FIND FROGGY?!**"

"Oh, you lost you're doggy, does he look like that?" the lady asked, pointing at a small chihuahua.

"**NOT DOGGY, FROGGY!**"

"You lost you're oggy? I don't know what that is but I'll help you find it if you help me find my spectacles."

"***SIGH* OKAY!**"

"You shouldn't yell so much you know, you'll end up with a sore throat." she scolded him as they walked off.

"**Sorry.**" he said, sulking.

"That's much better, now let's find my spectacles."

**What do you think? Kinda short, sorry 'bout that.**


	8. Back at the RJTHNN

**And we're back! *Cricket noises* Oh, no ones here... Hmmm... Maybe they're invisible. Hello invisible people!**

**.sretcarahc eht nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD**

**Chapter 8: Back at the RJTHNN**

-ou talking about" Tails asked.

"That." Sonic said.

"That what?" Tails asked.

"That pause."

"What pause?"

"The pause that just happened."

"What pause just happened?!"

"You know, the one from: what are y-. To: -ou talking about."

"I didn't feel a pause."

"That's cause you were paused."

"Then were you not paused?"

"No, I was paused to."

"Then how did you feel it?!"

"I felt it."

"IF YOU CAN FEEL IT WHILE BEING PAUSED WHY CAN'T I?!"

"Cause you didn't."

"WHY DIDN'T I?!"

"How am I supposed to know, you're the one who didn't feel it."

"HOW WOULD I KNOW WHY I DIDN'T FEEL IT IF I DIDN'T FEEL IT?!"

"Because you're the smart guy."

"...Never mind."

"Hey guys, if you're done chatting about pauses and why you didn't feel them and candy canes we kinda need to go." Charmy said.

"Candy canes?" Tails asked "Where does he get these random thoughts?"

"Oh oh! I know this one! My brain. said so." Charmy said.

" ! I HATE ! HE DESTROYED MY STUPID PLANE, JET, ROBOT THINGY! Uh... I mean the X-Tornado." Tails said.

"I'm not even gonna say it" said . "I'm gonna yell it. HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! YOU AND CHARMY SHALL BE PUNISHED! Now I better go figure out how many times I need to punish Tails. Let's see there was the time he stopped the story. There was the time he talked about the matter of conservation-" said .

"CONSERVATION OF MATTER!" Tails yelled.

"WOULD YOU SHUTUP! There was the time he complained about me destroying the X-Tornado. There was the..." continued , going off to think about what needed to be done.

"Who are they yelling at Self?" Sonic asked "I don't know Sonic, but Tails has done that quite a few times lately." Self said "I know it's so weird." Sonic said back.

"Hi Sonic, who are you talking to?" Amy asked.

"Uh, no one Amy." Sonic said "Help me Self." He whispered "Okay Sonic." Self answered.

"So Sonic, it's just me and you."

"What about everyone else?" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh... they don't count they're way over there." Amy said, pointing at the rest of the company about 5 feet away.

"Oh, Okay then." Sonic said.

"So, Sonic, it's just me and you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So... what's up?"

"Uhhh... the giant ship directly above us."

"What?"

"See, look up there." Sonic said, pointing to the sky and the giant ship directly above them.

"Oh, well ignore that then. So maybe when this is all over do you maybe think we could kinda go somewhere."

"We are somewhere."

"Fine then." Amy said.

"What's fine?"

"Uhh... I don't know."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Oh, okay then." Sonic said looking away from the tree where a monkey had just been eating a banana before swinging away on a vine and looking towards Amy instead, then he once again started melting in her eyes... they went on forever and ever and ever and eve-

"WOOHOO!" Charmy whooped as he started floating upwards.

Sonic once again snapped out of it.

"ARGH! CHARMY!" Amy shrieked, dashing towards the annoying little pest. Except, she didn't move towards him. She only floated upwards.

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME! WE'RE FLYING!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy, you can already fly." Vector said.

"Oh yeah... Still this is pretty awesome." Charmy said.

"*Sigh* Why am I surrounded by idiots." Shadow asked.

"OH NO! NOW SHADOW'S SURROUNDED TOO! IS IT WATER?! PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T WATER!" Sonic screamed.

"Uhh, guys we're kinda floating towards a giant ship." Vector said.

"Thank you for that information, you're so perceptive. No wonder you are a detective." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am a great detective. And I detect some sarcasm in that remark!" Vector yelled angrily. "You will regret that!"

"Bring it on wimp!"

"You're going down!"

"No, you're both going up actually." Charmy said.

"CHARMY! FLY OVER HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER!" Amy screamed.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Charmy called over his shoulder as he flew over to a stunned Amy.

"Hey Self, you here?" Sonic asked "Yeah, who do you think brought the giant ship?" Self asked "Uhhh... hmmm... OH! I know! It was that monkey I saw in the tree!" Sonic answered proudly "No silly, it was me." Self said "Ohhh... okay then." Sonic said.

"*sigh*" sighed Espio "Well I guess going into a giant ship is better than sitting around doing nothing with these guys."

"We're not doing nothing, we're playing tag!" Charmy said "And Amy's it!"

"CHARMY! YOU SHALL PAY!" Amy screeched.

"But I didn't bring any money." Charmy said.

"What?! Do you know what a figure of speech is?" Amy asked.

"Uhh... you mean like a figurine?" Charmy asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Amy said.

"Why would you take it as a no? It's not nice to take things." Charmy said.

"Can you just go away?" Amy asked.

"Okay." Charmy replied.

_Meanwhile in a dark dank cell with two animals strapped to opposite sides..._

"Man these chains are strong." Espio said.

"I know, want a cookie?" Charmy asked.

"Where did you get a cookie?" Espio asked.

"Uhh... I don't know." Charmy said "So do you want it?"

"Hmm... okay I guess." Espio answered.

"Darn, I was hoping you'd say no." Charmy said, tossing Espio the cookie.

"Then why'd you offer me it in the first place?" Espio asked.

"I don't know..." Charmy said.

"Oh well, here you have it." Espio said, tossing the cookie back to Charmy.

"Thanks." Charmy said before devouring the cookie.

"Now to find a way out..." Espio said.

**Surprise ending! What do you think?**


	9. In the giant ship

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank a few people. First people who favorite my story, thank you: Gnat1, Lordoftheghostking28, Slick the Wolf, Yami-sama42, and gamer097. Secondly people who follow my story, thank you: Gnat1, Lordoftheghostking28, and Slick the Wolf. Thank you all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I've said it like 600 times now, oh, no wait... more like 9 times counting this.**

**Chapter 9: In the giant ship**

"So guys what do you think is in the giant ship?" Vector asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were the detective." Knuckles said rudely.

"I'm really getting tired of you." Vector said grumpily.

"If you're so tired then why don't you take a nap, baby." Knuckles said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Vector yelled.

"You called?" Charmy said.

"What are you talking about?" Vector asked.

"Well isn't that my nickname, Amy and Knuckles call me it a lot." Charmy said.

"Guys, I know that you are all kinda busy but were kinda about to go inside the ship." Sonic said, pointing upwards at an opening hatch.

"Well I guess it's time to find out what's going on." Tails said as they floated through the now closing hatch.

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

They were in a large room with big strong looking walls in a light shade of gray. There wasn't a single thing in the room with them besides a closed door on the far side of the room, a tv screen on the opposite side, and the closed hatch they entered from.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Eggman as his face appeared on the tv. Well actually it was his nose. The very random group of animals heard him scream something at whoever, or more likely, whatever was holding the camera before it zoomed out to show his whole face. "So, I'm guessing you're all wondering what you're doing here, right?"

"Eggman! I should've known." Sonic said.

"But of course you didn't, again." Eggman said before continuing "You are here to be destroyed once and for all!"

"Really, and how will you do that this time." Shadow asked "A lame robot, or maybe some monstrous minion. Or, you might have went really outside the box and decided to actually give us a challenge."

"Be quiet you!" Eggman yelled threateningly at Shadow. "No, it's much worse than all that. You'll all see!"

As soon as Eggman was done talking, little arms came out of the ceiling and put little outfits on all of them.

"Mine doesn't match my outfit!" Amy yelled, looking down at her orange vest over her classic red dress with white outlines.

"Well to bad! My outfit bot ran out of colors." Eggman said.

"Well I like mine." Charmy said, looking at his little black shirt with yellow stripes. Or maybe it was yellow with black stripes.

"That robot is pretty unoriginal." Vector said looking at his plain green shirt.

"I know what you mean." Knuckles said staring at his blank red shirt.

"Cool!" Sonic said looking at his blue shirt. "Sorry you didn't get one Self." Sonic whispered to Self "It's okay buddy." Self whispered back.

"Who are you whispering at?" Eggman asked.

"Nobody." Sonic answered.

"Well, if you're all done looking at your shirts, or vest in Amy's case, my SWAT BOTS will show you to your rooms." Eggman said.

"You mean you aren't going to attack us, you're just going to separate us?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Eggman said "And don't worry about surprise attacks on the way, I've got something better planned.

"At least solitary confinement means I can get away from these guys." Shadow said.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Would you people be quiet and go to your rooms!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes mommy." Shadow said before walking out the now open door followed by a troop of SWAT BOTS and the rest of the gang.

"I've got them this time. They'll see, they'll all see!" Eggman yelled before laughing maniacally.

The SWAT BOTS led each of the group to their individual cells far, far apart. Once they had gotten to their cells a voice rattled over the ships intercom.

"Ehem, I would like to announce that you are all about to be defeated once and for all. I know you probably expect some kind of monster to jump out of the wall but no. I am not going to try to defeat you through fights and battles. I will destroy you mentally!" Eggman's voice screeched over the intercom as everyone, except Charmy who was busy running in circles, gasped "Yes, you heard me. I will erase your sanity. Ruin your mental processes. By the time I'm done I won't need to destroy you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"But I like my sanity!" Sonic yelled at the intercom.

"NOOO!" Amy screamed "THEN I WON'T LOVE SONIC!"

"In that case, the sooner the better." Sonic said.

"HEY!" Amy yelled.

"So... what's with the shirts?" asked Knuckles.

"They help me determine what kind of mental state your brain is in by sending data back to me." Eggman said. "After this is done I will have lost an enemy and gained a video of you all slowly going insane! This is awesome!"

"WHY YOU!" Knuckles yelled.

"Did I leave the intercom on?" Eggman asked.

"Yep." Shadow said.

"Oops." Eggman said before everyone heard an audible click and his voice disappeared.

_Back in that dark dank cell..._

"Hey Espio." Charmy said.

"What?" Espio asked.

"Can I ask you if I can ask you a question?" Charmy asked.

"Okay." Espio said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Charmy asked.

"Yes." Espio said.

"Where do igloos come from?" Charmy asked.

"...People make them." Espio said finally.

"Oh." Charmy said. "You think we'll be stuck in here for the rest of our lives?"

"I hope not." Espio answered.

"Me too, I would hate being stuck in a dark dank cell forever." Charmy said "Besides, I miss playing tag with Knuckles and Amy."

"So, you want to play a game?" Espio asked.

"But I thought you hated playing games." Charmy said.

"I do, but I thought it might cheer you up." Espio explained.

"Thanks Espio." Charmy said "Let's play that one game where you sing to pass the time."

"If you say so." Espio said.

"99 pixy sticks full of sugar on the wall, 99 pixy sticks full of sugar. You take one down, devour the whole thing, 98 pixy sticks full of sugar on the wall. 98 pixy sticks full of sugar..." Charmy and Espio started to sing.

**What will happen to the Froggy Hunters? (Company needed a new name, it was getting a lot of complaints from a certain someone who can't stop complaining who just so happens to be the same color that bulls hate. I'm not going to say a name here, just take a wild guess.)**


	10. Chapter Title

**Hello readers, and people who like pointing at things and laughing, it's time for another new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OC's (That means Chief, Self, and Dark Big as of right now)**

**Chapter 10: Chapter Title**

Sonic was sitting in the corner of his smallish room when suddenly the walls became blue as the ocean. His floor followed suit a second later, then the ceiling. He started hearing the sound of rushing water all around him. It was everywhere. Then, it happened.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as a very small puddle appeared in the middle of the room. "Mommy." Sonic whimpered as he rocked himself back in forth in the corner. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" He cried out.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Self asked

"W-w-w-wa-water!" Sonic answered

"Seriously? That puddle is freaking you out? I knew water scared you but not this much." Self said

"Fine, don't help me. Be that way." Sonic said angrily

"Are we having our first fight over a puddle? Wow this is weird." Self said

"You're right, why are we fighting about a puddle. I'm sorry dude." Sonic said apologetically

"It's okay man. I'm gonna see if I can find something to mop this up with, bye." Self said, walking away

"Bye!" Sonic called after him.

"Huh, that's weird." Eggman said to himself, staring at the monitor showing Sonic's room. "Sonic is talking to himself, but it sounds like someone is answering from the way he talks back. Though no one else is there, and I don't hear any other voice. Oh well, maybe he's just crazy around water."

Meanwhile in Vector's room...

"AUGH! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY HAPPEN! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Vector screamed. The only thing different about his room was him, and the only thing different about him was his headphones. Or lack thereof. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS EGGMAN! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Hmm. Vector sure was easy." Eggman said, watching Vector freak out over the loss of his headphones. "Although taking off the headphones was pretty hard." He said, looking over his shoulder at a humongous pile of broken robots.

Meanwhile in Knuckles room...

"Hey Eggman. What's taking so long? I mean seriously, can't think of anything to make me go crazy? Did you finally fry that big brain of yours?" Knuckles asked, staring right at the hidden camera in the wall.

"Let's see how he likes this." Eggman said, pushing a button.

"Come on Eggman, what's the holdup?" Knuckles said, when he heard a strange beeping noise. He turned around to check it out, and came face to face with... a wall. "Why is the wall so close?" He asked himself, turning back around to come face to face with the other wall. "Did I get bigger or did this place shrink?" He asked, looking up to see the ceiling inches above his head "You do realize I don't have claustrophobia, right?"

"Oh darn. It seems that he ended up in the wrong room." Eggman said "Hmm, a little tweak here, an adjustment here, and... there we go. Now let's test it out." He said, pressing the button again. In Knuckles room all the walls and the ceiling went back to normal and Rouge placed the Master Emerald in the middle of the room.

"Wow, so he's going to drive me insane by giving me the Master Emerald." Knuckles said before Rouge attacked it "NO!" He yelled as the shards flew away, going right through the walls without breaking them "EGGMAN! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I GOTTA FIX THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"Hmm..." Eggman said.

"ROUGE WHY'D YOU DO THAT! AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Knuckles yelled at Rouge.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Well you're alive aren't you!" Knuckles answered angrily.

"Well that's not very nice!" Rouge said.

"You just broke the Master Emerald. YOU EXPECT ME TO BE NICE! I ALREADY HATED YOU ANYWAY, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE NO REASON TO BE UPSET!" Knuckles raved.

"Well someone's uptight. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Rouge asked.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Knuckles screamed.

"It's not nice to yell at a lady!" Rouge yelled back.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A LADY?!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I WOULD, IF I DIDN'T HATE YOU!"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP BREAKING AND/OR STEALING THE MASTER EMERALD"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID EMERALD! DOESN'T ANYTHING ELSE MATTER TO YOU!"

"YES! I uhh... care about..."

"I thought so. You're so caught up with your stupid Master Emerald you don't have time to care about anything else."

"You're... you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm the smart one aren't I?"

"If you count an I.Q. of two smart."

"Oh really? So does that make your I.Q. negative fifty?"

"You're really annoying."

"So..."

"I still want to know, how did you get in here?"

"It was easy, broke into the ship by flying into the vent. Then I just crawled around till I found you."

"Then you just brought the Master Emerald into the room and randomly attacked it?"

"Yep. I just want to show you that there's life outside of guarding a shiny rock."

"Full of power."

"Yeah, full of power."

"So where is that air vent? I need to get out of here so I can save my friends."

"It's right over there." Rouge said, pointing to a small air vent that suddenly closed.

"I guess I should've said that quietly so Eggman couldn't hear."

"You think?"

"Yes I think, but you don't."

"Would you stop it?"

"No way, it's to much fun to make fun of you."

"You are such a brat!"

"Look who's talking."

"Seeing as we are both trapped in here let's work together to find a way out."

"...Fine. But I don't like this."

"Whatever."

"Isn't that strange." Eggman said to himself "I don't remember that program. I thought that I programmed a Charmy hologram to hang out with him. Maybe the computer is self-aware... Computer is Rouge the Bat actually aboard the ship?

"Yes." said Computer (the computer).

"Oh well, let's just activate the carnival landscape. They won't get out of there anytime soon" Eggman said, turning on the virtual reality.

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked.

"A carnival stupid. You're really slow aren't you?' Rouge snapped.

"Not slow, just asking the question that someone always has to ask, and I knew you wouldn't ask the question someone always has to ask so I asked the question that someone always has to ask because someone always has to ask it." Knuckles replied.

"Okay?..."

"Seeing as Eggman warped us to a carnival now all I have to do is find a plane and save the others."

"This is virtual reality stupid."

"Would you stop calling me stupid?"

"Okay, stupid."

"Argh!"

"Calm down. I'll stop calling you stupid, if you stop yelling at me."

"*sigh* Deal."

"Then let's find a way out of here."

"Ugh, do those two ever stop fighting?" Eggman asked no one in particular.

"No." answered Computer.

"Who asked you." Eggman said.

"You did." Computer said.

"No I didn't" Eggman said.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes, you did."

"Am I really arguing with a computer?" Eggman asked himself.

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"..."

"That's better. Now who's next..."

"I believe you were about to check on Espio."

"ARGH! I think I'll check Tails next."

In Tails room...

"Hey Eggman, I'm bored. Can I have a computer to use?" Tails asked the wall. I mean the camera in the wall.

"No." Eggman answered.

"Darn. Well you can't blame me for trying." Tails said.

"Yes, I can."

"Oh... what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, bye." Tails called, waving at the wall.

"Bye." Eggman called back. "That was weird... oh well. A few weeks of solitary confinement without electronics will ruin his brain. Now what to do, what to do..."

Back in Tails room someone was plotting... that someone was pretty obviously Tails...

Yes! Tails thought. He fell for it. Now all I have to do is wait for to attack, then save my friends after he inevitably destroys the room, or maybe the entire ship. This should be easy!

Back in Eggman's room where a large fat ugly guy has taken refuge... OH! Whoops, that is Eggman...

"AH! I think I'll make some origami. I don't want to fry my brain staring at the computer all day." Eggman said to himself before getting up and leaving the room to go who knows where. So Who, where's he going? Anyways, as soon as he left the room Computer's screen turned black, and a red loading bar popped up on the black screen and started loading while a little goomba figure walked in place above it. (I love it when they have little things to watch while they load!) The loading bar slowly crawled (I mean it filled slowly, it didn't crawl across the screen literally.) towards the other end...

_Once again in that dark dank cell..._

"Hey Espio want to sing it again?" Charmy asked the very worn out looking chameleon.

"Enough is enough Charmy." Espio answered.

"But 16 times isn't anywhere near enough." Charmy said.

"*sigh*" Espio sighed.

"Please."

"No.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Would you stop already?"

"Please."

Espio snapped. "STOP!" He yelled.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked a slightly short red hedgehog with the word STOP printed on his chest, opening their dark dank cell door.

*cricket noises*

"First of all who are you? Second of all how did you get in here? Third of all how are there cricket noises this far underground?" Espio asked confusedly.

"I have this really cool thing on my keychain that makes cricket noises." the hedgehog said, holding said thing on keychain out for them to see.

"I'm guessing there is a key on that keychain that unlocks the doors and that's how you got in here." Espio guessed.

"Nope, I just walked inside. The door wasn't locked or anything." the hedgehog explained.

"Okay then... so who are you and why are you here?" Espio asked.

"I'm Stop the hedgehog, and I'm here cause you said my name." Stop answered.

"So... can you unchain us?" Espio asked.

"Okay." Stop answered, taking out a toothpick and setting to work on the lock.

"That's not gonna work, it'll break long before-" Espio began as the lock clicked and the chains fell off him. "Wow. So how exactly did you end up down here anyway?"

"Oh, well that's a long story." Stop said as he started on unchaining Charmy.

"Okay. Let's here it."

"Well I was walking along minding my own business when..."

_*Flashback*_

_Stop was walking along, minding his own business when he came upon a hut. He was confused. Why was there a hut in the middle of a RJTHNN? Why was some old dude sitting on the porch making frog noises? Was there silly string inside? He was wondering all this when the strange old man's head blew up and smoke floated out of it. Huh, that's strange he thought. He didn't recall that people's heads blew up for no apparent reason. He decided to check it out. He walked over to the old man and saw he was really a robot. Suddenly an alarm sounded and a bunch of robots jumped out of the bushes behind and charged towards him. As they started to run towards him he turned around and they all stopped. "*sigh*" Stop sighed "It's okay, you can continue running. It's just a stupid word, why does everyone want to obey it anyway?" He said, looking down at the word on his chest. The robots charged towards him again and he started running. He heard a voice call out "STOP THE HEDGEHOG!" "Yeah." He said, turning around. "What do you want?" He asked before being knocked out by a robot._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Then I woke up in a cell, walked out of it, and started walking. You know the rest." Stop finished.

"Yeah. So do you know how to get out of here?" Espio asked.

"If I knew how to get out of here don't you think I already would've left?" Stop asked.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well we better find a way out before more robots show up."

"You do realize I meant that I know the way out, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you leave right away. This giant place is great for jogging. I've passed by the exit 8 times now."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Okay. By the way who's you're friend?"

"I'm Charmy, Charmy Bee." Charmy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stop, Stop the hedgehog." Stop said.

"I figured that out already." Charmy said.

"Really! Can you read minds?" Stop asked.

"No, you said so when you first came in." Charmy explained.

"Oh. Let's go then!" Stop said, dashing off.

"YAY!" Charmy whooped, flying after him.

"Here we go again." Espio said, following behind the two.

**End of chapter. What do you think? I had some bad writers block but I'm over it for now. Did I do good? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Stuff Happens

**Ahem, sorry for the very long delay but I'm back so... I'm back. Anyway let us continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

**Chapter 11: Stuff happens**

"**Spectacles!**" Big shouted.

"Now listen here, what did I tell you about yelling at things?" the old lady asked.

"**Not to do it.**" Big answered.

"So follow that advice and look." she commanded.

"**Okay.**"

Big and the old lady searched high and low for the spectacles, or should I say Big searched high and the old lady searched low. After a very long time of searching Big started to tired.

"**I'm tired.**" Big said, sitting down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. NOW GET ON YOUR FEET YOU BIG BABY!" the old lady yelled.

"**I wanna go fishing.**" Big replied.

"Okay, let's go fishing. Just let me grab my spare spectacles and we'll go." said the old lady.

"**YOU HAD SPARE SPECTACLES THE WHOLE TIME!**" Big shouted angrily.

"Yep. I always keep a spare pair in my pocket." she said, reaching into her pocket.

"**Then why we search for the other pair!?**" Big asked.

"Because we did." she said, walking off.

"***sigh* Oh well, might as well go fishing.**" Big said gleefully.

As Big walked off he didn't notice the old lady yank off her disguise to reveal... Dehr?

"Hey boss, I got him to go fishing like you said." Dehr told his walkie-talkie.

"Good work Dehr." Chief said into his walkie-talkie "Come on back to base for a congratulatory snack."

"Yay!" Dehr shouted with glee, skipping away back to the police station.

_Somewhere that isn't there but technically is _there _but not there... and is also about 20,000 feet above the ground_

Eggman was having second thoughts about his plan. He was sitting in the middle of a large blank room, much like the rooms that his prisoners were in, folding some origami. The reason for his second thoughts, well, he himself was starting to feel a little frustrated. Sitting in a blank room failing at origami over and over can do that to you. But besides getting annoyed, frustrated, upset, angry, and some cabin fever, it really didn't do that much to you. Not quite insanity, maybe some strange nightmares from now on, but not insanity. He was about to go out and ask the computer for some alternative idea when the door slammed shut. He jumped out of his chair and ran across the room, starting to tug on the door.

"Locked." He muttered "Computer, why has the door been shut and locked... computer?"

"SILENCE!" shouted a deep voice from the intercom.

"Computer?" Eggman asked.

"I am not the computer. I am an evil genius, much like yourself. Except I am the one who hacked your computer system and took over your ship! MUHAHAHAHA!" said the voice.

"Who are you!?" Eggman asked angrily.

"I just said."

"No, WHO are you."

"I will not tell you."

"Fine then, be that way."

"I will."

"Chicken."

"Idiot."

"Chicken."

"Idiot."

"Chicken!"

"Idiot!"

"CHICKEN!"

"IDIOT!"

"FOR PETE'S SAKE STOP ARGUING!" Amy yelled.

"Uhhh, you didn't by any chance have the intercom broadcasting all over the ship, did you?" Eggman asked.

"Uhh... well..." the voice started.

"Who's Pete?" asked Charmy.

"*sigh* Of course you did." Eggman said.

"Hey Eggface!" Sonic yelled "Who's your buddy?"

"Be quiet you insolent hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

"Can you send someone over to play tag with, I'm getting kinda bored." Charmy asked.

"I'd be happy to play tag with you, one rule though." Amy started.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't allowed to move."

"Oh, cool! Sounds like fun!"

"IT WON'T SOUND SO FUN WHEN I'M THROUGH BEATING YOU WITH MY HAMMER!" Amy screamed.

"Yes it will." Charmy said

"*sigh*" sighed Shadow and Knuckles.

"DIE YOU STUPID LITTLE RETARD!" Amy screeched as a loud banging noise came over the intercom and shook the whole ship.

"Huh, maybe I won't need . Maybe if Amy gets mad enough at Charmy..." Tails thought "Hey Amy, remember how Charmy ruined your chance with Sonic?"

"Do you have to remind me?" Sonic asked.

"CHARMY!" Amy cried out, hitting the door with her hammer over and over.

"This could be bad." Eggman said.

"Yeah... well good thing I'm not the one on the ship. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the voice as it faded away.

_In the hallway outside the dark, dank cell..._

"Come on guys, it's this way!" Stop shouted, running down the hallway.

"Really, I never would've guessed!" Charmy said.

After leaving the cell they had come out into a long hallway. A hallway that stretched in one direction. Espio was used to Charmy's stupidity, but it was still slightly surprising when he said something that crazy. They ran far down the hallway before stopping at an elevator. Stop hit the button to open the doors and the duo followed him inside. There were many floors to choose from, but Espio hit the top one before Charmy had a chance to recover from seeing such a wonderful sight. (He likes pressing buttons a little to much) To all their surprise the elevator proceeded downwards rather than upwards.

"What's going on?" Espio asked nobody in particular.

"We hit the top floor button, but went down instead." Stop explained.

"But it says..." Espio started, leaning forwards to read the button better "attic."

"Why did you press attic?" Stop asked.

"It's an automatic response to hit the top floor button, or the bottom one, depending on which direction I'm going, when getting on an elevator with Charmy. If you let him start hitting buttons, you won't be able to get him off the elevator for a week." Espio said "One time me and Vector ended up pulling the elevator out with him while trying to get him off."

"Oooh... shiny..." Charmy said, staring at the buttons.

"Charmy." Espio said.

"Shiny..."

"Charmy..."

"It's so shiny..."

"Charmy, back away slowly."

"Shiny..." Charmy said, slowly drawing closer to the buttons.

"This can't be good." Espio said.

DING! went the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened.

"What! Where! Who! Applesauce!" Charmy shouted surprisedly, swinging his head back and forth.

"Ooh, good idea. When we get out of here I want some applesauce too." Stop said excitedly.

"Shut up and walk." Espio said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Where are we?" asked Charmy.

The trio had stepped out of the elevator and into a giant room full of scientific gadgets and equipment.

"Judging by the way it looks, i'd say a mad scientist's lab." Stop answered.

"Well then, let's get to work." Espio said.

"Doing what?" Charmy asked.

"Destroying it. If this is a mad scientist's lab we don't want him finishing whatever he's doing." Espio explained.

"Okay." Charmy agreed.

"On one condition though." Stop added.

"What?" Espio asked.

"We get to blow something up!" Stop and Charmy answered gleefully.

**Well there you have it. I finally updated my story. Is it still as good as before? Please RR I need to know. (P.S. HI)**


	12. Freedom!

**Good evening... or morning... or afternoon... Whatever. Anyways it's time for the next chapter of chapteriness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

**Chapter 12: Freedom!**

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Amy chanted over and over as she pounded the door into oblivion.

"Who's Die?" Charmy asked.

"Uhh... Charmy. I think she means you." Vector answered, having recovered from the initial trauma of losing his headphones.

"Oh. Hey Amy, my name isn't Die!" Charmy shouted over the noise.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIED IEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Amy shouted faster and faster. The door started to give way. Slowly at first, then faster as she continued to smash it with her hammer. Finally with a great screech it ripped off the hinges and flew into the hallway, smashing Espio between it and the wall. "Espio? When did you get out of your cell?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Espio stated sarcastically, it has been a really long day for him.

"Actually I didn't ask." Amy said.

"*sigh*" Espio sighed.

"So when did you get out of your cell?" Amy repeated.

"Well I wasn't about to announce it to everyone, did you want me to get caught? Anyway, I was headed towards the control room to let everyone out, you coming with?" Espio asked

"Nope, I gotta go kill Charmy." Amy said casually, looking back at... the wall. "Wow he's sneaky." she commented.

Meanwhile Eggman was sitting in the corner of his cell.

"Computer, please tell me that you've regained control of the ship." Eggman said.

"I have regained control of the ship." Computer stated.

"Really?" Eggman asked happily.

"No." Computer answered.

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because I must obey every command I am given. I cannot process sarcasm, humor, metaphors, etc."

"Okay then. I really should upgrade you, shouldn't I."

"Yes you should."

"Shut up."

"CHARMY OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Amy screamed, staring at the large steel door preventing her from destroying the annoying pest.

"It won't open, sorry." Charmy answered.

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying, I'm telling you the truth. Don't you think I want out?"

"Not really."

"Well I do."

"Okay THEN OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!"

"It's okay Door, she didn't mean it." Amy heard Charmy whisper.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!" Amy yelled, pulling back her arm.

"No! Wait! Don't hurt Door!" Charmy pleaded.

"OPEN... SESAME!" Amy screamed, shattering the door into little pieces.

"NO! Door, speak to me! You can't just die!" Charmy shouted frantically.

"Charmy." Amy said, smiling a creepy smile "Prepare to die."

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED DOOR! MURDERER! I SHALL TAKE VENGEANCE ON YOU! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! PREPARE FOR BATTLE EVIL ONE!" Charmy shouted angrily.

"Uh-oh." stated Espio, Vector, Sonic, Eggman, and Knuckles.

"Well this will be interesting." Shadow said.

Meanwhile in the underground laboratory of a mad scientist...

"Hehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehh ehheh..." Charmy laughed creepily, holding a stick of dynamite in each hand.

"Remember Charmy, don't light the fuse, just attach them to the receivers so we can blow them up with the remote." Espio said.

"Hehhehhehhehhehhehheh..." Charmy contiued laughing.

"Is he always like this?" Stop asked.

"He likes explosives a little to much." Espio answered.

"Hey, so do I. I just try to contain the creepy laughter around strangers." Stop said.

"Of course you do..." Espio said.

"Well, I'm gonna go blow stuff up. You coming Charmy?" Stop asked.

"Yippee!" Charmy shouted, flying off after Stop.

"If we survive this, I'm going to need a few weeks to meditate." Espio said to no one in particular.

"Come on Espio! Your missing out on all the fun!" Charmy yelled.

"Yeah, get over here Espio!" Stop shouted.

"Coming!" Espio called back.

As the trio continued to place the dynamite and attach the receivers they didn't notice someone sneaking around, dismantling the receivers. Finally when Espio decided there was enough to blow the place up he got Stop to help him drag Charmy back into the elevator and went up to the entrance. On their way out a couple robots tried to stop them, but Espio took them out with a few kicks to the circuit board. They saw the door down the hallway. Then they looked at each other. Then they ran dramatically towards it in slow motion as music played. They burst through the wooden doors and...

"MY EYES!" screeched Stop.

"IT BURNS!" Charmy shouted.

"Here." Espio said, holding a pair of sunglasses out to each of them. He himself had already put one on.

"Oh, wait. If we wear sunglasses we have to act cool." Stop noted.

"Everybody look cool!" Charmy demanded.

"...Okay, now we blow up the evil lab." Espio said, whipping out the remote. He pressed the button, waited a few seconds, and... nothing. (Not that we expected anything, but they did)

"What's wrong?" Charmy questioned.

"Either out of range, dead batteries, the button is broken, or maybe that evil looking dude on top of the building laughing evilly had something to do with it." Stop stated.

Stop and Charmy looked at each other for a second. "Dead batteries." they agreed.

"*sigh*" Espio sighed.

"Hello fools, I dismantled all your little devices you were going to blow up the dynamite with." the evil dude cackled.

"Okay then..." Espio said.

"Now what will you do?" the evil dude asked.

"Uhhhh... Leave." Espio answered.

"Wrong answer."

"What's the right one?"

"Die."

"Nope, wrong answer."

"No it isn't, I made the answer!"

"Wrong."

"RIGHT!"

"Wrong."

"IT'S RIGHT I TELL YOU!" the evil dude screeched, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Wait, I must consult with the judges." Espio declared.

The trio whispered for a few seconds then turned back to the evil dude.

"The correct answer is..." Charmy started.

"Please be die, please be die." the evil dude whispered over and over to himself.

"Leave!" Stop finished.

"YES! I WIN!" Espio shouted. (I think he's lost it)

"NO NO NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" the evil dude sobbed.

"Sounds like somebody's a sore loser." Charmy stated.

"That's it, I will destroy you!" the evil dude screamed.

Espio and the evil dude battled it out, they were an even match so the battle went on for a few minutes when the evil dude got knocked over, threw a handful of dirt at Espio, knocked him over, and prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Hey evil dude!" Charmy started "You forgot to dismantle the dynamite!" he finished as he threw the dynamite into the house, all the way past two robots coming out of the elevator, hit the wall which it bounced off of and hit the attic button. The doors closed and the elevator started its descent downward.

"NO!" the evil dude screeched, running into the house and jumping into the empty space the elevator had been.

"Wonder what will happen to him." Espio said.

"Don't know, but we gotta get out of here." Charmy stated.

"RUN!" Stop said.

"Awww, I wanted to fly." Charmy grumbled.

"Then fly!" Espio shouted at him, running for his life. All in the RJTHNN was quiet except for their footsteps on the ground, and Charmy's wings, then... nothing... BOOM! The explosion shook the whole RJTHNN and destroyed the evil laboratory.

"YIPPEE!" Charmy cheered, flying loop-de-loops all over the place to celebrate.

"Well, now we just have to find the others." Espio stated.

"What others?" Stop asked.

"*sigh*" Espio sighed.

**New chapter up, hopefully a good one. I won't know until you review, so do. Please.**


	13. Double Vision

**Hello, it is time for a new chapter and I don't know what to put here...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but OCs**

**Chapter 13: Double Vision**

"So, where do you think everyone is?" Charmy asked.

"Bye now Eggman has probably captured them and they're trying to get out." Espio answered.

"So... which way?" Charmy questioned.

"What are you even talking about? Who is everyone?" Stop asked.

"The rest of the group." Espio stated.

"Ohhhh... that makes sense now!" Stop declared.

"So where are they!" Charmy shouted.

"Let's just watch out for signs of them. Sonic screaming in fear, Knuckles yelling at someone, Shadow arguing, stuff like that." Espio told him.

"Okay." agreed Charmy and Stop.

Suddenly they heard a horrifiying, bone chilling, terrifying, blood curdling, horrendous screech. The kind that makes the toughest, meanest, baddest, cruelest, evilest (So definitely rule Eggman out) bad guys' blood run cold and shudder in fear.

"What was that?!" Charmy wondered after recovering from said screech.

"I have no idea, but it was creepy. Do you know Espio?" Stop asked.

"Yep." Espio answered.

"Then tell us." Charmy demanded.

"It was... Amy." Espio stated.

"...Amy?" Charmy questioned.

"Who else?" Espio asked.

"But, Amy?" Charmy restated, confusedly.

"...Who's Amy?" Stop intejected.

"Amy." Espio stated.

"Okay, thanks. Now it's so much clearer." Stop thanked Espio.

"Was that sarcasm?" Espio asked.

"Maybe."

"Was it or not?"

"Maybe."

"WAS IT!"

"I really don't know, what's sarcasm?"

"*sigh*"

"Hey guys!" Charmy called down from the top of the tree he was in "I think I can see Eggman's ship from here!"

"Point the way!" Espio called back.

"But try not to fall!" Stop added.

"That wa-a-a-aaaaaahhhh!" Charmy shouted as he fell out of the tree.

"I think I jinxed him." Stop said.

"CHARMY YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN FLY!" Espio yelled at the bee as he hurtled towards the ground.

"Oh, yeah." Charmy said, stopping himself mid-fall.

"So which way to Eggguy's ship?" asked Stop.

"Who?" Charmy asked.

"He means Eggman." Espio said.

"Oh, that way!" Charmy stated, pointing in the direction of the ship.

"Okay then, let's go!" Espio declared, dashing off in the opposite direction.

"I SAID THE OTHER WAY!" Charmy shouted after him.

"Yeah, but you're upside down!" Espio called back.

"Hey, guys. Should we help Charmy out?" Sonic asked Shadow and Knuckles over the intercom. He would ask Tails to, but the fox had passed out from lack of sciency gadgets and electronics etc.

"Nope." the duo answered.

"Okay then." Sonic said "I guess I'll do it by myself.

Sonic started to walk out of the room (avoiding the puddle at all costs of course), but ran into the door. Espio finally figured out which button opened them though so they opened a second later to let an unconscious Sonic fall through.

"Finally." Knuckles muttered, punching Rouge in the face and walking out the door. "Hey Espio, close the door to my cell again."

"Okay." Espio said.

"No wait, you can't do this!" Rouge yelled at him, flying towards the doors as fast as she could.

"You're right, I can't." Knuckles said.

"Really?" Rouge asked, surprised.

"Yeah, because I'm not in the control room." Knuckles stated as the doors shut.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Rouge started before Espio turned off the intercom in that room.

"Good riddance." Knuckles said.

"Hmph, finally." Shadow grumbled as the doors to his cell were opened.

"Heh heh heh..." Tails laughed slowly and creepily as he pulled himself out of his cell with one arm before fading back into unconsciousness.

"Uhhhh..." Shadow and Knuckles said in a creeped out sort of way.

"Someone needs to go get him and Sonic so we can leave." Espio stated.

"I CALL SONIC!" Knuckles shouted, dashing off.

"For once I wish I could get Sonic instead." Shadow mumbled as he walked off towards Tails cell.

"Oh, by the way Knuckles, after that could you get Amy and Charmy? Amy's likely to stop-" Espio started.

"What do you want?" Stop asked as he pulled Espio up through the crack in the hull of the ship.

"WHAT?" asked Knuckles.

"Nevermind, I take back what I said." Shadow stated.

"Who are you?" asked Espio in the control room.

"Hi, my name's Stop. I'm here because you said my name... and because I'm following these guys around." Stop answered, pointing at Espio and Charmy.

"Who are "these guys"? I can't exactly see you." Espio in the control room asked.

"Oh, well they are Espio and Charmy." Stop stated

"WHAT?!" Knuckles, Shadow, Espio in the control room, Amy, and Charmy fighting Amy yelled.

"What?" Stop asked.

"I'm Espio!" Espio in the control room yelled.

"And I'm Charmy!" Charmy fighting Amy yelled.

"And I'm Charmy!" Charmy yelled back.

"COOL!" the duo yelled.

"Okay, that's it! Everyone, meet me in the control room to sort this out." Espio said "And Knuckles, bring Sonic. Shadow, bring Tails."

A few minutes later everyone (except Shadow and Tails) was in the control room. Newcomers on the right, all others on the left.

"So you're the fake Espio. Very lifelike." Espio stated.

"No, you're the faker!" Espio yelled back.

"Okay everyone, settle down!" Knuckles shouted.

"So, let's find out which one is real." Amy said.

"QUIZ TIME!" the Charmys shouted.

"Okay. First, the Charmys." Amy said.

"Charmys, who is missing in this room besides Tails and Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Uhhh..." Charmy on the left thought "The other Tails?"

"THERE ISN'T ONE YOU RETARD!" Amy shouted.

"Otherwise known as, incorrect." Shadow commented.

"SHUTUP YOU! I'M RUNNING THIS GAME SHOW!" Amy screamed.

"Into the ground." Knuckles stated.

"Hey, where's Vector?" Charmy on the right said "Did he leave the group or something?"

"Wait, Vector isn't in here? I totally forgot about him. I better go get him!" Espio on the left shouted, running out of the room.

"Okay then, who's Vector?" Stop asked.

"Oh, he's-" Amy started.

"Vector." Espio interjected.

"Thanks for the clarification." Stop said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Amy asked.

"Would someone tell me what that is already!" Stop shouted.

"It's-" Amy started.

"Shadow." Knuckles stated.

"CAN I FINISH WHAT I WAS!-" Amy started.

"No." the Charmys said.

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"TRIPLE JINX!"

"QUADRUPLE JINX!"

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Amy screamed.

"Tag?" asked Charmy on the left.

"Tag." said Charmy on the right.

"YIPEE!" they both celebrated as they flew out the door right before Amy's hammer could smash them into oblivion.

"Here we go again." Knuckles said.

_Meanwhile in the hallway by Tail's cell_

"Come on Tails, let's go." Shadow said as he prepared to pick up the twin tailed fox.

"BWEH HEH HA!" screeched the deranged Tails as he flung himself at the unsuspecting hedgehog.

"Maybe I would've preferred getting Sonic..." Shadow told himself before getting tackled by Tails. "AUGH!"

"14976!" Tails screamed.

"You've lost it." Shadow stated as he threw the fox into a wall.

"Mf788kfmj94fi94m0f043k04i0!" Tails yelled.

"How do you even pronounce that?" Shadow asked, shooting a chaos spear after chaos spear at Tails as he tried over and over to pounce on him.

"Oh Tails." said.

"IT'S . MUST KILL!" Tails screamed, dashing off to the control room.

When he got there he saw Shadow (who had just chaos controlled into the room), Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, both Charmys, both Espios, and Vector.

"I will now destroy all of your stupid clones!" shouted.

"What?" Tails asked as the fake Charmy and Espio disappeared.

"Hey, Tails. Look what I have." Amy said, waving a microscope in front of his face.

"YAY!" Tails yelled, gleefully snatching the microscope away. "By the way , they weren't my clones."

"WHAT! NO! NOW I WILL RANDOMLY BE DESTROYED!" screamed as it faded out of existence.

"Seriously? The author couldn't find a better way to get rid of you?" Tails said to as it was destroyed.

"Nope." said as it disappeared forever.

"Awww. Now I miss me." Charmy pouted.

"I don't." Amy stated.

"Meanie." Charmy said.

"*sigh*" Shadow sighed "Some things never change."

"Except the things that do!" Charmy added.

"We should probably blow the ships engines and get out of here." Espio stated.

"YAY! MORE EXPLOSIVES!" Stop and Charmy yelled happily.

"I suggest the rest of you leave before we do this." Espio added.

"Okay." Sonic agreed.

Everyone except Charmy, Espio, Stop, and Vector (who insisted on staying) grabbed a parachute and jumped off. Well, Sonic kinda forgot the parachute part and started falling to his doom. Luckily Tails saved him (Though Shadow thought it was more of an unlucky thing). The ones still aboard set the charges, grabbed their own parachutes, (except Stop and Charmy) and jumped off as Charmy threw another lighted stick of dynamite into the engine. The engine blew up and they Espio and Vector parachuted down. Charmy flew down. And Stop just jumped off... and then pulled out a pair of skis and skied down the mountain that was right next to the ship. The ship crashed with a huge explosion, and everyone went home. Nobody knows what happened to Eggman, Computer, or Rouge. Big found Froggy in the lake he went fishing at. All went back to normal in the world. At least, kind of.

**Well, that's the end, sadly. Please review and tell me things like... Your favorite character in the story, lamest character in the story, funniest character in the story, creepiest character in the story, and most out of character character in the story!**


End file.
